Ring my Bell & Without Without you
by DwightSchrute13
Summary: The third part to my Dwight and Angela story. Songs used are, Ring my Bell - Anita Ward & With our Without you - U2 Please read the first two stories, it's easier if you read them in order! Comment and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ring my Bell & With or Without You**

**By: Elizabeth Gentile**

_I'm glad you home See the stone set in your eyes,_

_Now did you really miss me? See the thorn twist in your side,_

_I guess you did by the look in your eyes. I wait for you,_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate._

"Do you mind getting me a pen from the supply closet?" Pam asked Jim who in reply nodded. "I'll be back, hold tight." Jim replied as he got up from his chair, he didn't mind walking around the office. It had been a slow start to the day; Michael was on a sales call with Andy so the office was very quiet and productive. Jim walked to the kitchen; the supply closet was beside Toby's desk in the annex. Jim strolled through the kitchen and opened the door that lead into the back of the office. Jim walked in; his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets. Toby turned around in his chair, he smiled and waved at Jim. "Do you happen to have the key to the supply closet?" Jim asked as he walked closer toward Toby. 'Yea, give me a second," Topy replied as he turned back to face his desk, he opened the top drawer. Jim waited for about three seconds until Toby turned back around and handed him the key. "Thanks," Jim mumbled as he began to walk toward the closet. Jim was right against the door, he swore he could hear mumbled noises coming from inside. He brought the side of his head up against the door and listened. Jim could hear faint mumbles, moans, groans and whines. Jim's eyes went wide, someone was making out in the supply closet. "Maybe its Kelly and Ryan," Jim thought as he tried to listen harder. He wanted to go in and catch whoever was in there but Jim knew better than that. If he and Pam were in there, he wouldn't want anyone to find them. Kim slowly turned back around and headed back to Toby's desk. "Here Toby…do you happen to have a pen that Pam can borrow?" Jim asked as his hand stretched out with the key. Toby took the key back and began to frantically look for a pen. "Here Jim, tell Pam she can keep it." Jim smiled and nodded his head; he left Toby alone in the annex as he returned back to the receptionist desk. Jim walked up to Pam's desk; Pam slowly let her eyes move away from her work and onto Jim. "Voila," Jim whispered as he handed her the pen, she smiled. "Thanks Jim," Pam replied as she set the pen down next to her stack of unfinished forms. "Oh no, don't thank me, Thank Toby," Jim brushed off; he wasn't going to take credit for someone else's good deed. "Toby? Were you too afraid to go into the supply closet?" Pam chuckled. Jim nodded, "I wasn't gonna go in there…someone was making out with someone else." It was now Pam's turn to act shocked, her hand covered her mouth. Pam began to shake her head, laughing behind the hand that covered her mouth. Jim let his head hang as he too began to laugh. "That's wild, did you find out who was in there? Hear anything that might give us a clue?" Pam asked, she was getting into the mystery of the supply closet. "I have no idea, I thought it was Ryan and Kelly but they just make out in public anyway," Jim concluded as Pam nodded her head in agreement. Jim continued to stare at Pam; he could tell she was thinking hard about this. Jim noticed that she was wearing a new shirt, a baby blue dress shirt with moss green stripes. The green complimented her eyes; Jim couldn't help but to notice how the fabric fit snuggly on her breasts. Jim shuttered, "I should get back to my desk." Pam didn't respond, her eyes were fixed on Dwight's desk, "Jim, did Dwight come into work today?" Jim slowly turned his head to look behind him, no one occupied Dwight's desk. "He did…" Jim whispered as he turned back to face Pam who slowly rose from her seat. Pam stared at Jim, they had figured out the mystery of the unidentified noises from the supply closet. Both of them stood in their spots staring at Dwight's empty desk. Could it be that Dwight and Angela were the ones in the closet, both Jim and Pam knew they were in a relationship? They both thought it wasn't as intimate or serious. Jim and Pam were still waiting, watching for someone to stroll out from the kitchen. After about two and a half minutes, Angela walked out. Pam instantly noticed that Angela's clothes were ruffled and creased. Jim noticed that her usually perfect hair was all over the place. Jim and Pam looked at each other, was this really happening? Angela stumbled over to her desk; she kept her eyes to the floor. Pam shook her head, things were happening in this office that she never thought would happen. 'So you think Dwight and Angela were looking for pens in there?" Jim joked; he couldn't even begin to process what had just happened. Pam's facial expression changed from shocked to disturbed, "I am never going to use a pen from that supply closet ever again."

The rest of the day went as normal as it could be in the office, every day was one stake crazier than the last. Dwight later appeared back at his desk, he came from the annex with his tie bunched up in his fist. This was the first time ever in Jim's own history of Dwight Kurt Schrute that he was not wearing his tie at work. Jim had tried to calculate how long Dwight and Angela were away from their desks, he was guessing around seventeen to nineteen minutes. Jim began to chuckle, how could and human being make physical love in only twenty minutes? It baffled Jim but he wasn't as surprised, this was Dwight and Angela after all. Dwight returned to his work, he had three offers and delivers waiting to be taken. He quickly got back into the swing of things, calling back his costumers. Angela got back into work as well, filling out forms and making sure each transaction followed suit. There was a lot of pressure between the two, they sat at different parts of the office, they worked under different categories and they both had different styles of working. Angela was strict and to the point, she didn't like it when people got off topic. Dwight only cared about honor and expectations, living up to the Schrute name. Angela and Dwight both lived differently, their everyday routines were the exact opposite, Angela lived her life for God and for her cats, and her life was scheduled and repetitive. Dwight's way of living was simple and carefree, he awoke early and went to bed late, he spent time with his cousin Mose and he also took care of his farm. Even though Dwight and Angela were different, they did have some similarities. They were both strong believers in hard work and the law; they even shared their love for the company. Personally and emotionally, they shared the same pain. Dwight and Angela both knew the feeling of being an outsider, the feeling of no one understanding you. That, they shared together. They were only dating for about three months and a half; already they doubted and questioned their relationship, spent a night at one of their homes and made love under the stars. So far their love was new and unexpected, the loved the feeling on new love. As Dwight made calls back to his customers and clients, he couldn't help to look around and stare at Angela from time to time. He loved how her almost transparent blond hair cascaded and fell onto her small shoulders. How her mouth stayed the same but once in a while he would catch her secretive smile. Angela had things she loved about Dwight too, it was only normal to love someone for other than their heart and soul. Angela loved his blue eyes, the way they shone whenever they made love under the stars. She also loved his strong arms and his long legs. Most of all, she loved his rough hands and the fact that they were rough because he used them to help grow and nourish food. She also had a slight fixation with his beet stained teeth. No matter what it was they loved or accepted about each other, they both knew that each other would be taking care of one another's heart.

Angela had left work at five thirty; she had a lot of forms that needed her signature. When she got home, Dwight had left her a message on her answering machine; he was coming over for dinner. Angela wasn't the least bit worried; she would make him his favorite dish, cooked beets, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn on the cob, and steak. It was a real farmer type dish, all the vegetables she was using, that Dwight had given her. Angela had learned that most of Dwight's relatives were farmers; they traded their crops with one another. Angela thought of the whole idea very wholesome, they lived off the land they toiled. Dinner was just about done when Angela heard a knock at the door. She undid the lock and turned the knob, her gallant gentleman stood before her holding a pie. Angela smiled; the pie was from Mose, Dwight's cousin. Mose wasn't very good at making anything; he wasn't even up to date with technology. Never the less, if Mose could hit something dead on, it was making any sort of pie. "Hey Monkey," Dwight greeted, his lips formed a smile. Angela felt shivers down her spine when she heard Dwight's voice. Angela moved slightly out of the way so Dwight could come in, Dwight was also greeted by some of Angela's cats. Angela closed the door as Dwight tried to make his way to the kitchen; about five cats followed Dwight at his heels. Dwight set the pie down on the countertop in the kitchen; he turned around and looked down at his feet. Five cats sat by his feet, Kettles and Ginger on his left and Flower, Cookie and Caramel by his right. Angela watched from the doorway as Dwight stroked and played with her cats, even though he didn't like them, he tried his best to incorporate them into his life. Angela heard the cooking timer go off, dinner was done. 'Dinner's ready, come and sit down Dwight," Angela ordered as she rushed into the kitchen. Before Angela reached the stove, she was pulled into a strong hug. She looked up at Dwight and smiled, this is how she wanted it to be like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well lay back and relax while I put away the dishes on a bed of nails she makes me wait,_

_Then you and I can rock- a- bye, and I wait without you,_

_You can ring my bell, ring my bell. With or without you,_

_Through the storm we reach the shore._

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Dwight called from the living room; he was lounging on the couch with two of Angela's cats. Angela smiled as she rinsed one of the plates that was used, "I'm fine, it's only washing, rinsing and putting away dishes." Dwight smiled at Angela's words, he didn't mind when she was in charge. Consequently it all came down to him in the end, he was the male. As Dwight waited he could hear Angela humming from the kitchen, he began to feel a tingly sensation in his body. The two cats that were lying by him quickly got up and jumped off the couch. Angela turned the faucet off as she began to towel dry the wet appliances, cutlery, and dishes. "Is there anything you want?" Dwight called, he felt bad sitting unoccupied and with nothing to do. "You can go wait for me in the room…I'll be there in a few minutes," Angela replied, Dwight noticed the change in her voice whenever Angela talked about making out or sex, her voice always had a seductive and slurred tone to it. Dwight was instantly turned on as he got off the couch and headed to Angela's bedroom. The first thing Dwight noticed was the bed; it was no longer a single. Angela had decided to get rid of the single and buy a double. Dwight also noticed the sheets and the blankets on the bed, red and black. The bed screamed lust and passion, Dwight was finding it hard to control his urges. He walked over to the bed and sat down; the bed wasn't broken in yet. That would be no problem, especially what Angela had in plan for that night. That happened to be one of the rules they came up with, each time they would be intimate they would switch between the two of them, and how they wanted the night to unfold. Angela always had new and exciting ways; Dwight stuck to the normal, traditional way of making love. Dwight waited patiently on Angela's bed; it started to get warm in the room. Dwight decided to strip down to his underwear; his clothes lay in a heap next to the bed. After what seemed like a lifetime, Angela strolled into the room. She didn't notice Dwight, instead she went straight to the closet and dug out a bag, she left the room with it. Dwight was instantly confused, why did Angela leave? "Angela…Monkey are you coming back?" Dwight called; he could feel the excitement building up in his body. Moments later, Dwight heard heels clicking closer to the door. When the clicking stopped, Dwight was sitting up on the bed with his mouth hung open. Angela had entered the room wearing a black corset, black knee high boots and fish net tights. Dwight noticed how the corset hugged her petite frame; her breasts were being pushed up and out. Angela let her hair down, a devilish smile drifted across her face. "Are you ready to try something new, something…kinky?" Angela asked in a whisper, she couldn't believe she was doing this. Dwight couldn't form or think of words, just sexual actions and phrases. "Take me tonight," Angela yelled as she closed the bedroom door. To Dwight, kinky sounded out of the norm. But Dwight oddly enough, couldn't help to stay away from the torture and the discipline that kinkiness brought to the plate. He knew Angela would deliver, she didn't even have to try to be strict and harsh, it was in her nature.

Dwight couldn't feel his arms or his legs; this is probably how a trapped animal feels. Angela had striped Dwight, even though he only had his underwear on when she came in. He was now completely exposed and bound to the bed, his wrists handcuffed and his ankles tied. He had been like this for almost an hour; he could feel the stretch in his bones. Angela was trying everything on him, things she never even thought was possible. Things that most definitely went against her religion. Her hands moved feverishly over and on every part of Dwight's body, she could feel him cringe under her delicate touch. She had done some research the day before, different ways to spice up you and your partners sex life. It's not like Angela felt their sex life was boring or in danger, it never was but she just wanted to try something way out of her comfort zone. Being in this relationship with Dwight made space for her to grow. "Monkey…" Dwight whispered, he felt like he was about to burst at any second. "Scream my name, I want you to scream," Angela replied, her voice got louder with every word. Angela moved on top of Dwight, his erection pressing hard on the inside of her thigh. "Monkey!" Dwight yelled, he grabbed hold of Angela's wait and pushed her down inside of him. Angela screamed she couldn't feel anything; it was if every nerve in her body had exploded. They started off slow, small and delicate pumps. Dwight kept a firm grip on Angela, even though he knew she could handle rough play he was still wary especially due to her small stature. Angela could take a lot in, but she was small and delicate. As soon as Angela leaned forward to let Dwight kiss her, Dwight bucked as hard as he could. "Oh D!" Angela screamed, her eyes slamming shut, her head thrown back. Dwight admitted it, they were obviously freaks. If he could see himself at this moment he would instantly believe that he and Angela were insane. They continued to pump harder and deeper, each screaming out one another's name. Angela couldn't take it anymore, she felt like her insides were going to collapse. "Dwight stop, I…I can't," Angela moaned, sweat and tears trickled down her face. Dwight slowly brought them to a stop, Angela collapsed onto Dwight's chest. Dwight tried to catch his breath, he breathed hard in through his mouth. Angela was shaking, never had they gone that far. Dwight brought his hand over to Angela's head, stroking her soft yet wet hair. They laid in bed like that for what it seemed like hours, listening to each other's breathing. Angela was able to also hear Dwight's heart, it was beating like thunder. "You're heart…it's beating so fast," Angela whispered, her voice slightly hoarse from screaming. Dwight smiled, "It only beats this fast when I'm with you."

Angela stepped out of the shower, quickly reaching out for her towel. She dried off as much water as she could, after she dried herself she wrapped the towel around herself. She moved away from the shower and over to the sink, she gazed into the foggy mirror. She still looked like the same anal, bitchy Christian office worker that everyone knew her as. Deep down inside of her she felt like a different person than the mirror image of herself. Did Dwight feel that way? Did he feel different inside like she did? Angela tried to smile as she watched her reflection in the mirror, she just couldn't do it. Angela was confused, why did she act different at work and not like the loving, free spirited person that she was at home? These questions fogged up her mind just like the foggy mirror in front of her. Angela picked up her comb that was next to the sink and began to comb her hair; the same hair Dwight said it made her look angelic. Was she acting angelic and God like anymore? She slammed her hairbrush down onto the counter and sighed. Why was she thinking this way? There was nothing holding her back anymore. Angela removed the towel that was wrapped around her body; she let it fall to the floor. She looked herself over, something she hadn't done since she was fifteen years old. She used to point out every single flaw and detail on her body that made her unhappy and insecure but Dwight had helped her to understand that it wasn't important. That she was beautiful just the way she was. There is was again, Dwight sneaking his way into her mind, her soul. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Did she really want to share her entire being with Dwight Schrute? Of course she did and there was no way of denying it. Angela decided to put her hair up with a clip; she grabbed hold of her hair and put it up, clipping it in place. She began to study her face, her hazel eyes and her naturally pink lips. The same lips Dwight loved to feed his lust on. She smacked the countertop with her hand; maybe she didn't want Dwight to be the one watching over her being every minute of every living moment. She trusted him but she needed to make her own opinions about herself. Angela started to wonder if Dwight was feeling to same way as she. Did he feel consumed over her word? And if he was, did the option of coming to peace with it flock his mind Angela began to get dressed; standing in front of the mirror wasn't helping her at all. Angela unlocked the bathroom door and walked out, trying her best not to make any loud noises. It was three in the morning on a Thursday, a work day for both her and Dwight. Work didn't start until eight; Angela liked waking up and leaving at seven. She walked over to the kitchen and put the kettle on; some of her cats were curled up and asleep all over the place. While Angela waited for the water to warm up, she stared blindly out the kitchen window. Since she lived in an apartment, she saw Scranton as a layout, a whole. As she continued to stand there and enjoy the view, tears began to form in her eyes. Never had she thought that while looking out a window the only thought that would form in her mind was, "What would my life be like without Dwight?"


End file.
